User talk:VallinV2
Welcome, VallinV2! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! ProtonZero (talk) 01:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I don't mind you snooping on my profile page. It's not very attractive though so I do apologize for it's appearance. I play Karma support, usually as a counter to kill lane supports like Blitzcrank or Thresh. Does really poorly against sustain comps (Soraka) though. You can play her mid though it's not very hard as Q has great wave clear and poke. Non-support type builds on Lulu are okay as long as you are going for ADC (Attack Damage Carry or Marksman as it is defined in-game). When Lulu was released she had great AP ratios so people played her as a mid mage but she was really strong as that so they nerfed her and that made her more suitable for support mage and not full mage like Lux can be. However. Because Pix adds additional damage to her auto attacks having a high auto attack speed and decent crit and damage makes it fairly easy for Lulu to do great damage to an opponent. Couple this with her support like CC and the flexibility of her kit in harass and evasion and it does work. It's a hard sell for ranked matches though. I have good success with Ziggs. I find him to be the safest mage to use against assassins. It's really easy to push the lane on them and farm and harass with just Q alone. If they catch you they might be able to kill you and it's hard to self peel against certain types of junglers so I do have some good tips for you. 1. Freeze the lane. That's when you have the minions in the middle of the lane. You want to farm to level six. If you push too hard you will be much too far in lane and could get ganked. Just try to last hit with Q rather than throw it at any inclination. 2. At level six force them to recall. Don't kill them. That's dangerous but once you get to level six you should get them to a third of their health and try to ult them. After that you should recall. If they stick around in lane with a sliver of their health go ahead and kill them. 3. Return to lane with at least one ward. Yeah. You gotta ward your own lane. A couple mid picks will actually hide in bushes and wait for you to get halfway through and rush you all at once. And on that note if you haven't seen your mid laner in lane for 10 seconds assuming you just haven't seen them recall you need to call MIA and start looking around for them. Ward the bushes and call MIA if you haven't seen your opponent for more than ten seconds. 4. Chase them when you know they've wandered into another lane. Gank other lanes with the ult. In order to make sure that your assassin isn't going to ambush you while you move to other lanes to help them. You should wait for them to appear once you suspect or see them wander off. After that you should try to ult these targets. Your opposing mid laner to scare him off (lucky shot in bush you suspect them of waiting in for a gank on your ally. Bottom lane where a skirmish has broken out. Preventing or assisting a jungle invasion that is taking place. This semi global power helps out alot. Try to get good at predicting where they are going or look for targets that have been slowed or rooted and thus can't escape in time. To assist an ally. Take the safest route to them. Preferrebly in your jungle. Never wander through the river or in the enemy jungle when you don't know where all the enemies are. 5. Take some spells for mobility. I like to take Ghost which is great to use to get to a lane in time to help an ally. Teleport is also really good although you'd have to be careful on where you teleport too. When I play against AD assassins I like to wear the Seeker's Armguard. It's a nice little AP item and it's good to get early which is easy to do because it builds from Cloth Armor. Don't use Satchel charge unless you know for sure that you aren't going to get rushed. It makes for a nice CC item to prevent any chasers same goes for minefield but you can push the lane with it because it has a lower cooldown. Ziggs actually benefits really well from Lich bane. Your passive scales with your AP and augments your auto attacks to do bonus magic damage. This goes well with Lich bane that makes an auto attack after having used a spell deal bonus magic damage that scales with your AP. Liandries Torment is nice on Ziggs. Doesn't hurt to have that extra HP but because he deals lots of AOE and CC the double damage passive that Liandries will grant you will make it even easier to farm and whittle down opponents that are trying to engage you. I like to max CDR on Ziggs (CDR maxes at 40 percent by the way) That way you have constant harass and your ult is available at most if not all encounters and you can sort of use it in less conservative ways. I like to take out a minion wave with them relieving pressure on a allied turret or adding pressure to an enemy turret. That almost makes him a splitpusher when he can do that and still have his ult avilable for team fights. Morelleonomicon and Athene's Unholy Grail is how I do it. This is something I like to do. As a way to sustain myself I like to have 6-9 percent Spell Vamp. AOE deals a third of full spell vamp effect BUT. Dealing damage to a whole minion wave still procs decent health. You should see how much health you get back when you ult a packed minion wave pressuring an ally turret. Good stuff. It's also nice on ARAM as you can sit in lane longer without having to take the health tablets or get killed just to recall. Don't forget. You can use satchel Charge like a leap if you happen to be standing on it when it goes off. It will bounce you in a given direction so time it right and it won't go over reinforced walls but it will jump dragon river and the river ledges easily. Hopefully that will help. Odaswifteye (talk) 04:00, November 4, 2013 (UTC)